Java Junkie
by GilmoreGirls120
Summary: Lorelai get pregnant at 16 but she doesn't know if the baby's Christopher's or Luke's? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai finds out she's pregnant a few minutes before she has to get a picture of her in her Debutante dress. She thought who's the father because she had a fling with Chris Hayden and a little while after she started Luke Danes. She went to the doctor to see if she really was pregnant and she was. Tomorrow she has to a ask Chris and Luke for hair samples to see who the father is. She didn't have a good night because of how freaked out she was that she was going to be having a baby at 16. The next morning Luke came over to walk her to school. 


	2. Chapter 2

when Luke walked in Lorelai's room he saw her looking at her stomach in the mirror and he asked why she was doing that. She told him I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is as her voice cracked. Luke walked over to her and brought her to sit on her bed and he let her cry in his arms until she was done crying. He asked her who the other father might be and she said Christopher Hayden. He asked her how and she said that she dated him a little while before dating Luke. Luke said even if it's Christopher's baby that he'll treat her the same as if the baby was his. She asked him for a hair sample for the paternity test and he gave it to her and then they walked to school.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to school he kissed her good bye and went to his locker. Chris's locker was near hers and he would keep bothering her to date him again even thought he knew she was dating Luke. She just ignored him and went to get books out of her locker but then he commented on how much weight she gained since she was with him and then she snapped. What she yelled at him was **How dare you say that and then she punched him in the face, he was about to punch her back in the face, but Luke was over there and punched him in the face and that knocked him out and Luke stole a piece of his hair for the paternity test.**


	4. Chapter 4

After school he walked her home. Luke stayed with her for a little while before her parents(Emily and Richard) got made a call to the paternity lab and made an appointment for after and she was taking Luke with her. She hoped and prayed to God that this Baby was Luke's because she wouldn't be able to handle it if the baby was Chris's and she was dating Luke. She didn't sleep last night because the possible paternity test results. Luke came to get Lorelai so they could walk to school. Luke saw Lorelai looking in the mirror at her stomach with her hand rubbing it. Luke walked behind her and he pulled her closer to him and he put his hands over hers on her stomach. She looked up at him and kissed him. A little while later they were on their to school and Luke told her he was going to stay with her at her locker while she was getting her books to make sure Christopher wasn't going to bother her. She was walking to her locker with Luke and Chris was blocking her locker. Luke and her asked him to move but he wouldn't so Luke told Headmaster Charleston that Christopher was harassing Lorelai Victoria Gilmore so Headmaster Charleston moved his locker away from hers and put him in Luke classes and Luke got Christopher's locker and his classes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last class of the day. 30 minutes later the bell rang. Luke and her walked to their lockers (which were right next to each other ). After putting their books that they needed for their homework in their school bags they walked to the paternity lab. Luke signed Lorelai in. After about 30 minutes of waiting a nurse said Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and they walked to the paternity lab room and they asked for the hair samples of the possible fathers and Lorelai gave the nurse the hair samples and the nurse said that the test will be done in an hour and she said if they want they can stay in room or go home. They chose to stay in the room. They talked about how they would handle it if the baby was Chris's and what they would do if Luke was the father. The hour was up and the nurse came in. 


	6. Chapter 6

The nurse came in. The results of the paternity test are the baby is 100% Lucas Danes baby. Luke gave Lorelai a bear hug. He was actually crying Lorelai had never seen him cry. The nurse left after she gave them the results. Lorelai was so happy the baby wasn't Chris's. Luke brought her home. Emily was home. The maid took Luke and Lorelai's coats. Emily called her in the living room. Emily has come up with a plan since Lorelai was pregnant. The plan was that Lorelai go to school until she gives birth, She get 8 months to stay home with the baby and within that time her schoolwork will be brought here by Luke for her to work on. Luke and Lorelai nodded their heads. The last thing Emily said was they were to be engaged or married before the baby. Luke nodded his head. Lorelai yelled what! Emily said again that they were to be engaged or married before the baby was born. Lorelai started crying because this wasn't how her life was supposed to be. Luke said Baby, what's wrong?Lorelai said this wasn't how her life was supposed to be and that her life should like this graduate, go to Yale, graduate, and then get married and have a family. Emily was over next to Lorelai and said all those things can still happen and wrapped her arms around her and let her cry until she was done. She said thanks mommy and gave her a hug and kiss. You're welcome my beautiful baby girl and she gave Lorelai a hug and kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

After that Emily let her and Luke go up to her room. Lorelai was really sleepy and she was about to fall asleep and saw that Luke was going to leave. She said stay and cuddle with me in a whisper. Luke said that if he did that then later they have to do their homework and she nodded her head. He got in bed next to her and her closer to him and put his arm around and she put her on his chest and fell a asleep. The maid came up 2 hours later to see Luke awake with Lorelai's head on his chest. She came in her room and told Luke to wake her up because it was dinner time. Luke said okay. Luke said Baby,Lorelai wake up it's dinner time. He just ended up picking her baby style in his arms and taking her downstairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

When they got downstairs she smelled her favorite thing to eat Roast beef. Well apparently the baby didn't like Roast beef and it gave her morning sickness. She was so upset that she couldn't eat Roast beef. Luke carried her back upstairs after she was doing getting sick. Luke just ended up since they had the same homework he just copied his answers off his paper and wrote the answers on hers and then gave her it so she could write her name on it. She gave it back to him and he put it in her school bag. He gave her a kiss good night and was about to leave but he heard say stay and cuddle with me but he said Emily wouldn't want him here in the morning and Lorelai said that's her problem please and she gave him her puppy dog eyes. He said okay. He got in her bed and pulled her closer to him and she fell asleep with her head on his chest. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lorelai woke up in the morning with Luke's arms. She got out of bed without waking him up and ran to her bathroom and shut the door and threw up in the toilet. A few minutes later she heard Luke walk in and he grabbed her hair so it wasn't in her face and rubbed her back. 10 minutes later she was done throwing up and she ended up lying in Luke's lap and crying. He carried her downstairs in his arms and Emily and Richard were sitting at the table. Emily saw that her daughter was crying and asked Luke what happened and he said morning sickness. Emily let Lorelai sit on her lap and she stroked her back until she was done crying. Lorelai said she wanted coffee but Luke, Emily, and Richard told her no. She didn't listen to them if they didn't want to tell the maid that she wanted coffee then she would make it herself. She stormed in the kitchen but Luke followed her and grabbed her wrist so she couldn't make coffee and made her come sit on his lap at the table so she wouldn't be able to make coffee for herself but eventually she got out of his arms but before he could stop her she got in the kitchen where there was coffee already made and she quickly grabbed a coffee mug and poured it in the mug and downed quickly and got 5 cups of coffee before Luke took her upstairs for them to get ready. Luke and her got in their uniforms. Luke grabbed Lorelai's school bag and they walked downstairs. Before they left Lorelai kissed Emily and Richard good bye. They walked a to school and went to all their classes together and then walked home. 


	10. Chapter 10

They got there and Luke told her that he had to do something for his dad. She said okay. But he was really going to get a engagement ring. Emily said she had to go play bridge with her friends and Lorelai said okay. But really she called her friends and told them that she was sick and that she couldn't come but really she was going engagement ring shopping with Luke because she knows what Lorelai likes. The engagement ring looks has a silver band a huge coffee diamond and 2 infinitely signs on the side and Always Forever craved in it. Emily said Lorelai would love it. So since Emily said they were to be engaged or married before the baby was born she was going to buy the ring.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day. They woke up together and got in their uniforms then went downstairs and he let her have 1 cup of coffee and then they kissed at their lockers and Chris saw them and got pissed. They went to their classes together and then walked home. Luke told Emily that he needed her to put out all of their relationship pictures ( which he gave her) out in Lorelai's room and that he'll keep her out long enough so she falls asleep and his plan can work out. He took her shopping and they spent 3 hours there and she was so sleepy that he had to carry her home. He carried her upstairs and put her in her bed and he got in too and cuddled up with her and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. 2 hours later she woke up. She looked around and saw a lot of Luke's and hers relationship pictures everywhere in her room. Luke heard her get up so he got in his position. She was looking around for him and she couldn't find him so she was about to get up to find him but she looked down on the floor and he was on one knee with a box in his hand. He said to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore when I first saw you I thought you were the one that I wanted spend the rest of my life with and I didn't know how much you would mean to me but you are my world and I wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't know what love was until you entered my life. You inspired me to be a kinder and patience and how you always go out and get what you want for yourself. We both share how much we love our own families and we can graduate, go to Yale, and have kids together but right now I'm asking you to marry me because I love you so much not because your mom wants us to be engaged or married before the baby's born and we can get married after you and I graduate from Yale. So will you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore do me the honor of being my wife? 


	12. Chapter 12

She was crying so much she nodded her head and he picked her up and spun her around and then kissed her. A little while later Luke carried Lorelai downstairs and showed Emily and Richard her engagement ring. They were so happy for her they kissed her and congratulated her and him. They let Luke stay overnight with Lorelai. 


	13. Chapter 13

They woke up together. Good morning my beautiful fiancée and he kissed her good morning. Good morning my handsome fiancé and she kissed him good morning. They put their uniforms on and Luke carried Lorelai downstairs. They got down there and Lorelai ran over to Emily and Richard and gave them kisses. They kissed her back and then she went to go sit in her chair. After Luke and her were done eating Lorelai kissed Emily and Richard good bye and they walked to told everyone about the engagement and Chris heard about it and he came up to Luke and punched him in the face and then Lorelai punched Chris in the face. Then when Luke got back up he punched Chris in the face. They went to their lockers and got their books that they needed for class and went to class. After school Luke walked her home. When they got there Emily was there. They walked in the living room and sat on the couch. Emily said Luke should move in and they both nodded their heads and walked upstairs. They went to sleep and then got woken up by the maid. Luke carried Lorelai downstairs and then they ate and Lorelai kissed Emily and Richard good night and they went upstairs and went to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

They got up, got in their uniforms,had breakfast,and walked to school. Luke and Lorelai went to their lockers and then went to their classes. They walked home and Emily was there and said that they have an ultrasound appointment in 30 went bed and laid down on their bed. Then 10 minutes before the appointment Emily told them that they were leaving and she was driving them there.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got there Luke went to sign her in. After 10 minutes of waiting the nurse came out and called Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and she, Luke, and Emily went to the ultrasound room. When they got in there the nurse took her blood pressure and heart beat. Then after about 20 minutes later Dr. Jones came in. She put the sensor on Lorelai belly to find the baby. Dr. Jones said your baby's healthy. Dr. Jones asked them if they wanted to know the gender. They said yes. The gender is... 


	16. Chapter 16

The gender is a girl. Lorelai and Luke really wanted a girl. Lorelai said she has the best name. Luke asked her what name and Lorelai said you'll find out when I give birth. He groaned he really wanted to know the name. Emily was so excited. Another Gilmore girl. He said oh no she's going to have a coffee addiction like Lorelai. For that Lorelai punched Luke's shoulder. Oww that hurt. Good it was suppose to hurt. They got home and went upstairs and fell asleep. 2 hours later Lorelai and Luke woke up because the maid woke them up. Luke carried Lorelai downstairs to eat. When they got downstairs they told Richard the gender. Richard said oh no she's going to have a coffee addiction like Lorelai. For that Emily punched his shoulder. Oww that hurt. Good it was suppose to hurt. After dinner Lorelai and Luke went upstairs. 


	17. Chapter 17

At 6 months Lorelai couldn't see her feet because of her stomach. So Luke carried her everywhere. They got the books that they needed for their classes. Luke gave Lorelai his books to hold so he could carry her to the class. They got there and everyone looked at them weirdly and Luke said she can't see her feet because of her stomach so they would stop staring at them weirdly. They sat down at their desks. Then they walked home. 


	18. Chapter 18

When they got there Emily was in the living room and they went in there and talked to her. Emily said instead of going to school until she gives birth that she can stay home at 7 months because of Braxton hicks. Lorelai and Luke nodded their heads and kept talking to Emily until Richard came home and then they talked with both of them. Soon dinner was done and they ate and continued to have a conversation. When they were done eating they kept talking until Lorelai was sleeping next to Luke. Luke Carried her upstairs and put her in their bed.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the last day of Lorelai's 6th month. They walked to school. It was Lorelai last time walking through the walls pregnant. They got to their lockers and got the books that they needed. When all their classes were done they went to their lockers and Luke got the books he needed for homework but Lorelai got all her books that she would for the 11 months she would be home. They got home and she went right upstairs to sleep Luke though but he was wrong. QShe was crying. He walked in and asked Baby, what's wrong. She said she didn't want to be stuck at home for 11 months. Luke said maybe we can get Emily and Richard to persuade Headmaster Charleston to let you sometimes come to school and go to classes with the baby. She nodded her head and put her head on his chest and fell asleep. But a little while later the maid told Luke to wake her up because dinner was ready. Luke just carried the sleeping Lorelai downstairs which woke her up. They talked to Emily and Richard to see if they would try to do that and they said they would try. Luke continued talking to Emily and Richard when he was done eating but Lorelai went upstairs and fell asleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

It was the middle of Lorelai's 7th month and Headmaster Charleston let her come in and go to her classes. Lorelai mainly didn't have Braxon hicks in her 7th month. She went to her classes and when she got tired the teacher would let her go to sleep. She walked home with Luke and they went upstairs right when they got home and went to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

She rarely got Braxon hicks in her 7th month but in her 8th month it was like she was getting them everyday other day. When she had Braxon hicks and Luke wasn't there Emily helped her get through them. She couldn't go to sleep anymore because the baby wanted to keep kicking her. It was the middle of her 8th months and...


	22. Chapter 22

It was the middle of Lorelai's 8th month and she got a really bad Braxon hick and that's what she thought but it wasn't. Luke, Richard, and Emily woke up because they heard Lorelai screaming. Emily and Richard walked in the room just as Luke was waking up. They asked what was wrong and Lorelai said a Braxon hick came but then she felt her water break. Oh my gosh my water just broke. 


	23. Chapter 23

They drove to the hospital and Luke signed her in. Since she had Gilmore as her last name they took her back immediately. Lorelai was 4 centimeters when she got there. They asked her if she wanted Demerol and she said yes. 2 hours later she was at 7 centimeters. Then 2 hours later she was at 9 centimeters and it was time to push. She was in so much pain that she decided to throw ice chips at the nurses. Half an hour later the baby was born. Dr. Jones asked if they have a name and Lorelai said Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Luke loved the name. That's such a perfect name for her. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was born September 16th, 1985. They nicknamed her Rory. 2 days later they took her home and went back to their usual routine just with a baby.

 **This is the end of this book but there's going to be another one called Java Junkie #2.**


End file.
